To Take a Chance
by bluephoenixflame98
Summary: Kagome has been isolated ever since she could remember. She has always wondered what made her different. She asks her big sister one day and she tells her that she's a country and there are many others like her. Kagome is rejoice and asks her to take them to her. While in her mind hopping that they are her family. Will Kagome get a family or will her government lock her away again?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first story/crossover so please be kind about your reviews. Also I would like to thank YukimuraShuusukeGirl she inspired me to do this story and I am a huge fan of hers,

Now on word to the story!

Disclaimer: I Bluephoenixflame98 dose not own inuyasha or hetalia character

Midday in the streets of France there is a young girl about the age of 8. She had midnight black hair with a blue tint to and tanish skin color. She was wearing a white dress. In the middle of the dress was a black bow that tied in the back, on her hands she wore white gloves and on her feet black ankle socks with white shoes. The girl walked to a large building with a baby black and white striped tiger in her hands. Around the tigers neck was a white bow.

"Ne, big sister are you sure they would like me there." She said and looked to the woman walking behind her.

The women looked at her and smiled some of her raven black hair swaying to the side of her face. "Of course Kagome they will like you" she stated as she took a map out of her mini jacket (if you have seen maximum ride think of the jacket she wore) under the jacket she wore a baby blue t-shirt and to complete the outfit she wore short jean shorts.

"But won't I get in trouble for being here?" she asked, as she holds her baby tiger closer. Sighing, "Kagome you will be fine. You asked me to take you to see others like you and I am granting your wish, OK" Adelea reminded her; "….Ok big sister"

"Good" Adelea nodded.

*A couple hours later, walking the whole time, they finally get to the hallway leading to the conference room*

Adelea turning to Kagome "Now remember to be polite, they won't do anything to you"

"OK" replied Kagome

They got to the door and opened it a crack, to see who's there.

England, France, America, German, Russia. Hold on where…

"GERMANYYYYYYYYY ouffffff"

Of course, Italy being the not so genius one, runs smack dab into Kagome forcing the door completely open.

The conference room becomes silent as everyone looks to the open door to see two people on the ground, one tiger glaring at Italy, and one holding a hand to her face.

"Ouchy" Kagome said as Italy was on top of her

"Hu.. " he looks down "Oh my, please forgive me I didn't mean to. Please forgive me, do you want some pasta"

" Please get off me" she manages to get out.

"ITALY, GET OFF OF HER" yelled Germany

Germany goes over and picks Italy up by his shirt.

"Are you all right Miss" England came over and helped Kagome stand

" Yes I'm fine " Kagome replied. England questioned, " If I may who are you?"

"Ummm ummmm" Kagome looks down at her shoes. " I…I…I...I'm Niue a…a…a…and …t…that's m…m…m…my big sister Adelea"

* Well that's it for the first chapter of my first sorry. Please leave a comment on what you think of it and I also need a name for the baby tiger so leave your ideas. 'Till next time bye-bye*


	2. Chapter 2

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the second chapter. Truly I didn't think anyone would read this so I was suspired when people did. Anyways on word to the story*

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia- axis power

*Thanks to SilversunXD for the baby tigers name*

The conference room was silent as everyone took in the new information. Finally, after many minutes of silence, Kagome spoke.

"Ummm… Maybe we should go" As she started moving toward the door, at that point a hand clasps her shoulder.

"Hold on now. We have much to discuss with you and your sister, please take a seat." England spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"Very well" Adelea states as she and Kagome take a seat in an empty chair. "Ah little femme, who is your cute friend in your arms."

"His name is Tao Vin" little Tao Vin makes a cute little noise for conformation. "That is a very interesting name." America stated.

Sighing, "Can you please state what you wanted to talk about?" Adelea stated irritably.

"Of course Miss Adelea" replied Russa.

"Vhat I vant to know is when Nive got a human nation" Germany stated. "She was taken when she was young, and kept away from the world" Adelea started to explain.

"Ya, I didn't know there were others like me. That was till big sis told me" Kagome said softly.

Everyone was still. A country not knowing she was a one or there were others like her. England looked toward France and gave him a knowing look.

France nodded his head and got up in his seat and walked toward Kagome.

"Little angle why don't we get something to eat for you and your little friend" At the mention of food Kagome's stomach growled.

Blushing Kagome said "Ok but what about my big sister".

"I'm fine Kagome, go get something to eat" Adelea said with authority. "Ok" with that Kagome, Tao Jin, and France went out to the kitchen.

"Ah, Adelea" Russia started "Yes"

"Could you please explained more on what happened"

Sighing "Very well"

*Well everyone here's the second chapter. I hope this gets popular. I'll try and update and update once a week. Till next time Bye Bye*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hello everyone Bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. However a warning for the next chapter its going to be dark while Adelea explains what has happen when Kagome's government took her. Now onto the story*

Disclaimer: I Bluephoenxflame98 dose not own Inuyasha or Hetalia- axis powers if I did they would of totally met each other doing the show

_Thoughts_

*****Meanwhile in the kitchen*

France was going around the kitchen humming a catchy tune while getting ingredients to make Kagome and Tao Vin something to eat.

France took a look at Kagome and smiled. "Can't cook without some good music now can we?" He stated while turning on the radio.

Kagome looked up at France and asked "Umm Mr. France"

"No, no its Papa France to you missy", "Papa…." Kagome said softly.

"Yes papa" France stated. S_he is so adorable I would love to take her shopping and dress her up in cute dresses and outfits, _He thought

"Hey Kagome," Kagome looked at France and smiled a cute smile "Yes papa"

"How about later today me, you, and Tao Vin go shopping?" Kagomes eyes widen.

"R..r..r..really do you mean that" France looks at her with a confused look. "Of course why would I lie about that." Kagome pets Tao Vin and says sadly "It's just they never got me anything, even if it was my birthday. I'm not used to getting stuff."

"Well from now on, my dear angle, I'll give you any thing you desire" France said happily. Kagome gets up and gives France a hug around his waist. "Thank you papa" Tao Vin gives a happy growl.

"Now go take a seat, I'll give you your food."

"Roar." Tao Vin says in his young tiger voice, "yes, yes, you to Tao Vin" France says as he got all the food passed out, be for taking a seat himself. Kagome took a bite of what France made her. "This is good mmmmm"

France smiles at how cute Kagome looks but he has a question he must ask her. "Kagome" she looks up from her plate and glances at France, "Yes Papa", " I was wondering how you met you sister"

Kagome freezes and looks down at her food. "Big sister saved me."

"Saved you from what?" Kagome looks at France in serious face "From the pain they did to me"

France looks at her in silence as he takes in the information. "Can you tell me what happened all this time?" Kagome sighs and finishes eating her food before starting  
"Well….."

*Cliffy hanger. You guys will have to wait next chapter for the explanation. Till next time bye-bye*


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello, Hello my readers. Just to inform you like the last update this chapter will contain a little abuse toward Kagome. Now onward with the story.***

**Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame565 does not own Hetalia-axis power or Inuyasha.**

_Thoughts_

'**In the conference room.'**

Silence filled the room while they waited for Adelea to tell them what happened. While hopping that it's not what they think.

"It all started 4 years ago, they found her wondering around Japan. They took her to the compound. There they educated her but never told her who she was or what she is, they just kept her locked up."

_So she was supposed to be Japans yet they took her before he could find her._ Germany thought.

"However, just like any other kid they disciplined her to make her obey. They took it too far."

*_**Flashback***_

Young Kagome was on the ground protecting her face from the hits and kicks that the head of her government was giving her.

"You little bastard child, you should have respect for your superiors. You have to follow my orders. Got it?" He said, while kicking her body till it was black and blue.

Kagome whimpered and cried in pain. She just wanted the pain to stop, and to just go away. Why wouldn't it stop? She gave another whimper as he kicks her in her stomach.

"I… I…. I'm sorry" she cried out. "Be quiet, don't speak you little bastard." He stated angrily as he kicked her again.

*_**Flashback end***_

America asked, "What happened then?" Adelea looked at him. "I found her, patched up her wounds and went back to her room"

Everyone was silent. One of them is, a country, being abused by their own government. Yet they didn't know one bit about this. That is what got them having guilt begin to form inside them.

"Miss Adelea, I have a question for you." England asked, "Yes what is it" Adelea stated. "What's your story? How did you end up there?"

Adelea thought about this for a couple of minutes. "That," she started "that is for when I get more trust in you. You may be the same as Kagome but, you have to earn my respect and prove to me that you are good people."

"Very well. I hope we can earn you respect soon." England stated.

"Vat va vant to vnow is how you vnow about us" Germany told her.

Adelea gave a secret smile and spoke. "I will tell you this because you have the right to know. I was saved by one of your kind".

"Saved from what?" Russia stated with curiosity.

"He saved me from…."

***Cliffhanger LOL. But on another note please R R and also spread the word about my story if you can. I really would like this to be popular. Till next time bye bye***


	5. Chapter 5

***Hello everyone bluephoenixflame565 back with another chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I may start another story either one on Kingdom Hearts, one that goes off of The Red Threads of Love by ShadowFoxMoon, or one that is a drappled of Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice crossovers. Leave your opinion in the reviews. Other than that on word to the story*******

**Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame565 dose not own Hetalia-axis power or Inuyasha**

_Thoughts_

"He saved me from death." Adelea stated softly. "Death" Germany said to confirm.

"Yes. I was dying from a gunshot wound. He showed up out of the blue and healed the wounds I had. He said that I could stay with him until I was better. That's when I found out he was a country." She explained.

"Do you know who he was?" England asked curiously. "I believe his name was Roman Empire" this surprised everyone. _He is supposed to be gone._ Thought Germany.

"So Grandpa Rome saved you. So cool." Italy stated with excitement. "Yes that is we all thought Roman Empire was gone. He just left one day with no explanation." Germany stated.

"So what are your plans now that you have granted her wish?" Russia asked with a creepy smile on his face.

Adelea was silent for along time. " I don't know probably be evading the till they get us." "What dud that's like totally un-cool" America stated. "I agree you could stay at one of our houses for protection." China stated.

Adelea look at all of them contemplating their offer. "Very well I agree to this but who will be with." That's when everything went to hell.

Everyone wanted them to be at their place. After the fighting lasted about 1-hour Germany yelled at them.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS INSTANCE" Germany screamed the chilling order. Silents took them over. Everyone was silent. "That's better. Now I believe ve should let them stay vround china and japans place." Germany stated.

"While that may be the best option. Kagome's government would likely check there first. We should be moved around once every month."

"Very vell" Germany stated to her. "If that's all I believe Kagome and Tao Vin are probably tired and I wish to have a room for us to sleep in."

China stood up and walked to Adelea. "I shall take you to Kagome and I wouldn't mind letting you use my room."

"Ok" With that China and Adelea walked to the kitchens where France was talking to Kagome.

"Every one." Germany said to get everyone's attention. "I believe ve should call a World Conference."

Everyone looks at everyone else and they all agree. Something should be done and it should be done now.

*And end to another good chapter. Hope you all are enjoying this story so far. So like I stated in the beginning leave a review on which one I should do. I'm looking more towards the Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice drabble series with Kagome and the charters of that manga. Till next time bye bye.*


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here bring you the next chapter of To Take a Chance. I also want to tell everyone that I have started a new drabble series Kagomes chance at love. Check it out when you have the chance, and Happy Mothers day everyone this chapter is dedicated to my own mother for always being there when I need her.*

Disclamor: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis power

*In the kitchens*

"So Kagome how did you and Tao Vin meet you big sister" France asked.

"Well I was trying to run away from some people that were trying to hurt me and she pulled me into a room"

_*Flashback *_

Young Kagome was running with Tao Vin in her arms away from her head government.

"Come back here you little brat and take your punishment." He government official spoke.

"No" She responded and ran faster. She ended up having to stop to catch her breath.

"Tao Vin I..I…I don't know how much longer I can take this" He gives a little growl and jumps down and tugs on her pant leg.

"N..n..no I can't" She starts to slide down. But then she feels herself being lifted off the ground into someone hands.

"NO, LET ME GO. LET ME GO." She starts to struggle but then hears a sweet voice talking to her.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She states as she takes her to an empty room.

They stay there till they hear her government pass them.

" Thank you miss." Kagome said to the woman.

"It was no problem truly," She said. Then opens the door to check the hallway.

"I believe its safe now you can go." She opens it fully but before Kagome left she asked her a question.

"Miss what is you name?"

"My name?" She question. "Yes I would like to know"

"My name is Adelea"

_*End of flashback *_

"From then on when ever I was in trouble Adelea saved me and Tao Vin from getting hurt." She explained.

France was quiet. He couldn't believe what he just herd. However he made himself a vow. From now on there will be no more pain for her, Tao Vin or Adelea. He told himself.

"Oh and thank you for the food papa France." She said with a smile on her face.

"Its no problem dear. Ill make anything at any time you like."

"Yayyyy"

*Knock knock *

"Come in" France yelled.

China and Adelea walk in and Kagome runs up to her and hugs her around her waist.

"Hello big sister" She said while Tao Vin growled in happiness.

"Hello you two are you ready for bed" She asked.

"Yes I am tired big sis." Kagome said as she yawns.

"China has agreed to let us barrow his room come lets go to bed." Adelea said as she picks them up.

"Thank you Mister France" She bowed to him and follows China out of the room.

France is left alone to his thoughts. "Hmmm I wonder if she's available" then France gets a perverted smile and thinks of Adelea.

*Poor, poor, Adelea France is getting into his own would and we all know we don't want to be there. On another note leave a review and tell me what you guys think till next time bye-bye and Happy mothers day, give your moms a big hug and kiss for today.*


	7. Chapter 7

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here bring you the next chapter of To Take a Chance. In this one there will be song chapter if you would like to see the song I'm referencing look up sleep song on YouTube. Now lets do this *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha, Hetalia axis powers or sleep song by Secret Garden tho I do love this song

*In the hallway walking to Chinas room *

"Thank you again for letting us use you room China sir." Adelea stated politely.

"Nonsense its no big deal and you can call me big brother." China stated in an excided voice.

"Giggle, ok big brother" Kagome said while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sooooooo cute!" China exclaimed.

*Soon they arrive at his room and he bid them good night *

"Here Kagome you can use one of my shirts as a night shirt till we get back at the hotel. I'll go see if they have any spare cloths we can borrow." said Adelea while handing Kagome her shirt and waiting for her to be done.

"I'm done big sister." Kagome says.

"Good now off to bed." With that Kagome got in bed with Tao Vin and snuggled in.

Adelea started to head to the door when Kagome called out to her. "Big sister"

"Yes Kagome, what is it?" Kagome sat up with Tao Vin in her arms and said shyly "C c can you sing to me the lullaby again."

"Will it help you sleep?" She asked as Kagome node her head.

"Very well then I shall sing it to you." With that she walked over to Kagome and sat by her. Kagome laid down under the covers as she soon heard the melody Adelea sang to her at night when she was afraid.

_***Sleep song**_

_**With Saoirse ***_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

The haunting melody was herd all over the building. Is sweet tune weaving through telling a story of protection? And even in the conference room where the countries stopped and listened to the beautiful music.

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

And as the tune came to a end Kagome and Tao Vin were fast asleep in bed.

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

With Kagome and Tao Vin fast asleep Adelea quietly kissed there foreheads and snuck out of the room to find the other countries.

*And done with this chapter. I truly do love this song and it goes so well with Adelea. Anyways leave a review on what your opinions on this are and ill see you in the next chapter bye-bye. *


	8. Chapter 8

*Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to YukimuraShuusukeGirl. YukimuraShuusukeGirl is a great writer and I love the stories. So this goes out to you*

Disclaimer: bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis powers.

*With Adelea *

As Adelea was walking to the conference room she started to have thoughts about what her and Kagome's life will be like with these countries.

"I hope it will be better then what we lived in. I hope we can finally find true peace." Adelea said to herself

" Ah Miss Adelea" Adelea stopped and turned to see Russia walking toward her.

"Yes Russia, what do you need". She inquired.

Russia looks at her and smiled in a wired way " I was wondering if I could talk to you more. You know, to get to know you better and become one with Russia da." He said in a creepy voice.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow and stated plainly "No, as much as you want me to I don't think this is the right time to talk. I'm tired and was just going to ask one of you if there were some extra clothes I could borrow until tomorrow."

"Well you can borrow some of mine. I wouldn't mind you borrowing them da" Russia stated kindly.

"Thank you Russia." Adelea said with a bow to him.

Then Russia and Adelea headed to his room where he got out a large shirt.

"Will this do?" He asked.

"Yes that will do just fine thank you." Adelea took the shirt and went to his bathroom to change.

"Miss Adelea, I was wondering if you were the one that was singing that beautiful song we all heard" Russia questioned while waiting for her.

" Yes, its called Sleep Song. I always sang it to her when she was troubled at night and couldn't sleep." She said while walking out of the bathroom.

"Shall I walk you back to China's room da." Russia asked.

"If you don't mind yes please." She stated while folding her cloths.

After that was done, they headed to China's room. Once they got there they said good night. However, Russia asked her one more question.

" Miss Adelea, where did you learn that song?" Russia questioned.

Adelea paused while thinking how to answer.

"I learned it form a old friend of mine." With that, she shut the door.

Russia headed off to his room while thinking about what he had learned about her.

* In the room *

Adelea waited until she heard no more of Russia's footsteps and then sighed.

She placed her clothes on a chair and got in bed with Kagome and Tao Vin. She kissed both their heads and covered up while thinking.

'_I don't know if I should let them in. I did that once. Now I don't even know where __**He**_ _is._

With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

*Well everyone that's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also take it easy on YukimuraShuusukeGirl lets give her a break she's done so many story's that we love and we should all be grateful for that. Till next time bye-bye *


	9. Chapter 9

* Hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy *

Disclaimer: bluephoenixflame98 does not own Hetalia axis powers or Inuyasha.

Be warned there will be swearing in this chapter.

*Back at Kagome's government place. *

"What do you mean you can't find those bitches" A loud scream was herd throughout the compound.

"S..s…s..sorry s…s…sir Loki. B..but it's true we cant find a trace of them" one of the graders stated while shaking in his spot.

Loki picked up a glass and threw it against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"After all we have done for those insignificant bitches, this is how they treat us. By running away". He growled out.

"My, my having a temper tantrum are we Loki. You know the boss hates it when you throw them" A person with a jacket and hood on said while walking in.

"You be quiet. It's also your fault they escaped. What do you have to say about that, huh?" Loki yelled at the hooded figure.

"How so. Please inform me on how it is possibly my fault." Mister hood (we will call the person that for now) stated.

Loki growled at him and stated, " You are supposed to watch that bitch Adelea. But instead you were by the new secretary talking with them."

"Well its not my fault the new sectary is an interesting person" Mister hood stated with amusement.

"This is not something to joke about. If someone found out what we do here we could be ruined" Loki stated with annoyance.

"You need to chill everything will be fine. We have people looking for them right this moment. Though, why do we need them anyways,what's there purpose?" Mister hood stated.

"Even I don't know why we need the bitches. Just that in each of those countries they hold a power that even they don't know about." Loki stated.

"Really now, what about Adelea, she's not a country." He Questioned.

"She's going to be the power source. After all we made her that way. Though I never thought she would betray us. We made her the way she is." Loki stated with anger.

"Though you knew this didn't you? After all, you were there when we created her."

Mister hood was silent. Then he turned around and walked out of the room while saying "Yes I was there, though I wasn't the one who caused her to have this pain. I will never allow her to go though that again."

Loki looked to the spot Mister hood left. Then started to chuckle evilly. "That's what you think but how long will you be able to keep your word. Who will protect her from you?"

*That's a wrap everyone. Please leave a review telling what you think about it. Till next time everyone bye bye. *


	10. Chapter 10

*Hello hello everyone sorry for the late update. Here this chapter will focus on Kagome and Tao Vin and them having a little adventure.*

Disclamer: I bluephoenixflame98 dose not own Hetalia axis power or Inuyasha

*Around midnight*

Kagome opened one of her eyes to see Adelea fast asleep in bed with them. She then got up quietly and out of bed.

"Tao Vin, come, on get up". Kagome called to her friend.

Tao Vin opened his eyes and stretched out from his spot on the bed.

"Come on Tao Vin, I want to explore more." Kagome said impatiently.

Tao Vin gave her a '_give me a minuet will ya_' look then hoped out of bed.

"Sorry Tao Vin." Kagome stated quietly, while opening the door a little to look out of it to see if anyone is around.

"Ok its clear." Kagome was about to walk out before she felt Tao Vin tug on the shirt she is wearing.

"What is it." Kagome looks down then see him with a flashlight. " Opps almost forgot it." Kagome says then grabs it from him.

"Ok now lets go." Tao Vin growls in agreement.

They start to head up to where they came first. "This place is like a maze right." Kagome said. Tao Vin nodded his head in agreement.

"Tho, it's a lot better then the compound. It even feels like a home that big sis told us about."

They walked around in the night then Kagome saw from the corner of her eye something moving. "W W Who's there" Kagome stated while Tao Vin stands in front of her protectively.

What they didn't expect to see was a little fairy. It looked like a fairy from a fairy tale book.

"A fairy? What's it doing there?" Kagome questioned.

The little fairy was startled then went higher. "Wait, you don't have to be afraid of us" Kagome called out to the fairy.

Slowly the little fairy descended down and was in front of her. "Your really real. I thought your kind was all in just stories." Kagome stated while holding out her hand.

The fairy landed on her hand then waved her little hand. "Giggle, your very pretty. It's she Tao Vin." Tao Vin look at the fairy then scuffed at it.

"Someone is jealous." Kagome said in a teasing voice while placing the fairy on her shoulder and picking up Tao Vin.

"Well let's go see if we can find the library." With that they set off to see if they could find the library.

*Well that's it every one the start of Kagome's adventure in the night. Hope you all like this update. Tell me your thoughts on it or what would you like to see. Till next time Bye Bye *


	11. Chapter 11

*Hello hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying it as I am. Now onward to the story.*

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 dose not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis powers

*In the hallways where we left off*

"Man, this place is big right Tio Vin" Kagome stated.

"Rown" Tio Vin stated while stopping when his ears heard some noises.

Kagome looked down and saw Tio Vin not moving. "What is it boy?" Kagome got out when he shot down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Tio Vin wait up." Kagome says as she and the fairy, they met, run after her.

When they finally stop there was light shining though the door to the kitchen.

"I wonder who's up now," Kagome said. She peeked though the door to see Italy making some pasta.

"Ah Kagome, your still up." Italy said. "Ya I couldn't sleep. Why are you still up Italy?" Kagome questioned.

"Ah well, I just got hungry so I thought that I could make some pasta. Would you like some pasta Kagome?" Italy asked.

"If it's not to much trouble ya. I am kind of hungry still." Kagome replied.

"All right then have a seat and I'll whip up some PASTA" Italy said excitedly. Kagome took a seat at the little table and set Tio Vin in her lap while waiting for Italy to finish cooking.

"All right, here you go. My finest pasta ever." Italy said while setting a plate down in front of her.

"You know I never really had pasta before" Kagome said. "Really? Well you will love it. It taste so good." Italy said while sitting besides her with forks and his own plate of food.

Kagome twirled her fork around in her pasta before bring it up to her lips and taking a bite. "Mmmmmm it tastes so good" Kagome stated while taking another bite.

"I know right. Pasta makes everything better." Italy stated while eating his own pasta. When they were done, Italy placed their dishes into the dish washer.

"So Kagome, is there anything you would like to know about the countries?" Italy asked while sitting back down.

Kagome thought for a moment on the questions she has always had and never answered. "Well is everyone here like one big family?"

"Of course we are. While we may argue a lot, that doesn't mean we don't care about each other." Italy said, then a thought struck him. "Hey Kagome, why don't you call me big brother from now on."

Kagome's eyes widen at the statement. " R R Really do you mean that" Kagome asked. "Of course I do. Ahhhh." Italy was tackled to the ground by Kagome.

"Thank you so much big brother." She said while nuzzling his shirt.

"No problem little sis. Now how 'bout we talk about you." Italy stated while sitting back on the seat.

"Ok what would you like to know."

*And that's all everyone hope you liked it. I wonder what Italy will ask. You will just have to wait till next time. Now I may be starting a Fairy tail story. But that's only a maybe. Anyways please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next. Till next time Bye Bye *


	12. Chapter 12

*Hello hello everyone Bluephoenixflame98 here with another chapter. Sorry about the late update everyone. But I will try and be consistent with the updates but I need to know what you guys want to see in the future chapter. This chapter is dedicated to FabulousSleepyHead. Any ways onward to the story. *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 dose not own Hetalia axis powers or Inuyasha. But I wish I did.

Now normally Germany is able to get to sleep fairly easily. But tonight, he felt like something will happen.

"Sigh, vell maybe if I get something to drink that vill help" With that Germany got up, put on his robe and set out to the kitchen.

When he got closer he saw that the lights were on and could only wonder who was up at this time.

"What would you like to know big brother" Germany heard little Kagome ask to someone.

'Vhy vould Kagome still be up'. Germany thought as he listens in on their conversation.

"Well I was just wondering what it was like for you growing up" He heard Italy question Kagome.

"Well, I was alone for most of the time. I didn't have any friends until I found Tio Vin I snuck out and was wondering around and I found him. I took him in. Even thou I got punished for bring him in, they let me keep him. Then Big sis saved me and I got another friend. But I still felt so alone." Kagome explained.

'She's so strong for someone her age.' Germany thought.

"Well now you have a big brother " Italy said.

Germany thought now would be a good time to make himself known and pushed the door open for them to see.

"Germanyyyyyyy" Italy said loudly and wrapped his arms around Germanys' waist.

"Vhat are you two still doing up?" Germany stated.

"I got hungry so I made some pasta. Kagome then came in to have some pasta with me. We started talking, and now I'm her big brother. I bet brother Romono will love having a little sister. Oh maybe, Hungary will like having her as a little sister." Italy said.

"Ja and vhy are you up Kagome" Germany stated while looking at her.

Kagome look down and said softly " I just wanted to take a look around. I was curious on what was in this building."

Germanys eyes softened and he smiled while prying Italy off of him, taking a seat by her.

"Vell vhy not. We take a look around together, vhat do u say" Kagome look up at him. Surprised shown in her eyes. Then she nodded her head fast.

"Very vell come on Italy lets show Kagome around here ok" Germany stated.

"Yayyyyyyy you'll love it Kagome we can even take you out to the garden area." Italy says.

"You have a garden?" Kagome asked. "Ja ve do" Germany answered.

"That's so cool I love gardens. Big sis took me and Tio Vin to one once. It had so many beautiful flowers right Tio Vin" Tio Vin nodded his head then jumped into her arms.

"Well let's go now, shall we?" Italy stated while heading out the door.

Germany stood up and held out his hand to Kagome.

Kagome grab his hand while holding Tio Vin while walking out with Kagome for a tour.

* And that's a wrap I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter. Other than that Review and tell me how you liked it. Till next time bye bye*


	13. Chapter 13

*Hello hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 back with another chapter. I hop you lot are enjoying this now onto the story. *

Disclamor: bluephoenixflame98 dose not own Hetalia axis power or Inuyasha

***In the gardens ***

Kagome was amazed on how the garden Germany and Italy showed her looked like it sparkled. She took off and ran arowned and smelt all the different flowers.

Kagome then noticed one flower that she never seen before and walked up to it.

The flower was orange but it seemed to glow in the light of the moon. It had black spots on its petals.

"Wow. It's so pretty, right Tio Vin" She asked her companion.

Tio Vin gave a little growl in response. "Mister Germany, big brother"

Both Germany and Italy walked toward Kagome and stood beside her.

"Yes little sister" Italy asked.

"What's this flower called" "It's called a Tiger lily" Germany answered while kneeling down to her height.

"Does that mean it comes from tigers like Tio Vin?" Kagome question, while tilting her head to the side.

"No no no Kagome its just the name of it" Italy stated while patting her head.

Kagome look back at the tiger lilies while letting out a cute yawn.

"Looks like your tired Kagome, lets get you to bed." Germany said while picking her up.

"But I'm not 'Yawn' sleepy." Kagome said while putting her head on Germany's shoulder.

Tio Vin gave a little yawn of his own while Italy picked him up.

"Now, now you need your sleep. Tomorrow we can explore more." Germany says while walking to China's room with Italy.

Kagome stayed quiet for a little bit before asking a question.

"Mister Germany," she asked quietly.

"Yes little one. What is it."

"One day can we make a garden together" Kagome asked while her eyes started dropping a little bit.

"Ja, we can maybe one day." Germany answered then noticed Kagome had fallen asleep.

"Germany" Italy said.

"Ja Italy." "Do you think little sister can live with us instead?" Italy asked.

"Sigh, Italy it's not our decision. She was found in Japan so Japan vill most likely have her and Adelea live vith them." Germany explained.

Italy looked down in sadness. "But I don't want her to go. We had such a fun night together. She also liked the pasta I made for her"

Germany look at Italy then gave a long sigh. "Look, its not like ve vont see her again. Ve can always visit her. Japan is our allies." He explained.

Tio Vin gave a lick to Italy's face to try and cheer him up.

Italy gave a smile, and then gave his head a small pat. "Thank Tio Vin"

After walking a few more minuets they arrive at China's room and open the door silently.

Germany then walked to the bed with Italy and he carefully slid Kagome under the covers to not wake up Adelea.

Tio Vin jumped out of Italy's arms and curled up at the end of the bed while Germany and Italy headed out of the room.

"Vell lets head off to bed now." Germany said while closing the door.

"Ok, night Germany see you in the morning." Italy said to him.

"Ja ja night Italy." With that they both headed off to bed.

* And that's a wrap. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter. And next chapter I will do a little bonding time with America and Kagome. But leave a review on what you would like to see. And if you guys want leave a comment on what person should Adelea end up with. Till next time bye bye. *


	14. Chapter 14

* hello hello my readers. I hope you all are enjoying the story. I want to thank animecutylover for the ideas that are coming up for the coming chapters. If there's any ideas any you have please pm me and tell me about them. Now onward to the story. *

Disclamor: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis powers. I just came up with this story.

*In the morning *

Now usually Kagome is not a morning person but with all the excitement she wanted to bond with her newfound family.

She look over at Adelea and thinks to herself. 'I wonder how big sister is adapting.' Kagome hops down from the bed making sure her sister was asleep before shaking Tio Vin to wake him up.

"Tio Vin wake up. Come on" Kagome said quietly.

Tio Vin opens one eye to look at her then shuts it falling back to sleep.

"Tio Vin fine I'll go and see if anyone is up" With that Kagome heads out the door and wonders around till she hears a noise in a tea room.

'what's that' She wonders as she heads in the room.

"W w w what happened in here" Kagome stated as she sees cut out bats and Halloween stuff all over.

"Ah Kagome welcome" America said while walking out with a box of decorations.

"Mr. America, what is all this" Kagome questioned as she walks over to look at the candy bowl with a hand in it.

"Can't you tell I'm getting this place ready for Halloween" America stated with enthusiasm.

"Halloween? What's that?" Kagome questioned while grabbing a peace of cand, only for her to get scared when the hand came down on her hand scaring her.

"WHAT?! You mean, you have never celebrated Halloween before."

"No I really didn't get to celebrate any holiday. I wanted to but…" Kagome then got silent looking down at the grown while eating her candy.

America gasped, then got a brilliant idea. "As the Hero, I can give you the best Halloween ever." America stated then picked Kagome up and spinning her around.

Kagome laughed at it then asked "Do you mean it Mr. America? Really? Really?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do and you don't need to call me "Mr." you call me big brother." America stated while looking at Kagome.

"Ok big brother America giggle"

"Now what would you like to be for Halloween." Kagome tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you want to be a princess? Pirate? You know stuff like that" America stated.

Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face trying to think of what she wants to be.

"I don't know what I want to be." Kagome stated sadly.

"Don't worry, I know you will think of something." America said with a smile.

Then all of a sudden Kagome thought of something. "Big brother? Can big sister dress up to."

"Sure, I don't see why not. How 'bout later today me, you and your big sister go out and pick out some costumes?" America asked.

"Ya, lets do that. Can everyone else come to? 'Cas if they do then big sister will get more comfy around everyone." Kagome said excitedly finally able to pay her sister back for all she has done for her.

"Awesome, so once everyone gets up we will tell them, but for the mean time lets decorate this whole place."

"Right." and with that they started decorating the place.

* And that is a wrap. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. And tell me if you want Kagome to be a Princess (which princess or just a princess period), a cat or if any of you have ideas please leave them in a review. Till next time bye, bye. *


	15. Chapter 15

*Hello Hello my favorite readers bluephoenixflame98 here and bringing you another chapter of To Take a Chance. Now this will be the last chance for your input on what should Kagome dress up as then I will post a poll on the ideas that I got. So far we have Belle, Snow White, a kitty and an angle. Now onward to the story. *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Hetalia axis powers or Inuyasha

*In Tea Room *

"Wow this is fantastic big brother" Kagome said while looking around.

"But of coures my little sister, you have your hero of a brother to help you" America said while making a heroic pose.

"Giggle, so big brother what are we doing next." Kagome questioned.

"Well Halloween can not be complete without candy and we need to decorate more." America stated while picking her up.

"Yayyyy candy candy!" Kagome cheered.

"But first lets get you dressed. Adelea should be up by now." America stated while walking towards Chinas room.

"Giggle ya." Kagome said.

* After walking to Chinas room *

"And here we are" America said while setting Kagome down and waking to the door.

"Adelea up and…." America stopped short after barging in then seeing Adelea just in her underwear.

"AMERICA GET OUT" Adelea yelled while shoving America out of the room.

America landed on his butt while Kagome look at him.

"You walk in while Big sister was changing didn't you" Kagome said while looking at him.

"U U Ummmm" America said while blushing deep red.

Adelea then walked out and picked up Kagome taking her back into the room all while glaring at America.

"Next time knock before you enter Baka" Adelea said while slamming the door shut.

* In the room *

"Honestly you would think he would have some curtsey to knock" Adelea said while grabbing a new change of clothes for Kagome.

"Giggle well big brother is really hyperactive giggle." Kagome stated while giggling.

"Big brother?" Adelea questioned while helping Kagome change into a pink dress with white trim.

"Ya he's big brother now so is big Bother Italy." Kagome explained.

"All right now do you want to tell me where you were this morning" Adelea stated while finishing up getting her dressed then brushing her hair.

"I was with Big Brother America getting ready for Halloween." Kagome explained.

"Really now, are you going to go trick or treating?" Adelea asked while finishing up her hair.

"Yep and we are all going to go costume shopping that means you to big sister." Kagome said excitably.

"If that will make you happy Kagome." Adelea said

"Yayyyy" Kagome cheered. Then went over to Tio Vin and picks him up.

"And we can get a cute outfit for you Tio Jin." Tio Vin then growls happily.

"However, lets get something to eat first shall we" Adelea said while heading to the door with them.

"Ya I'm really hungry" Kagome said.

Opening the door they notice America has left then they headed down to the kitchens to see the others out and about.

"Hello everyone"

"Good morning miss Adelea how was your and Kagomes sleep?" Britan asked.

"Very well actually", "Yep I had a wonder sleep" They answered.

"So what's the play for today" Italy asked while Adelea and Kagome sat down.

"Well Big brother America said we could all go Halloween shopping for costumes for the Halloween party" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yayyyy Halloween party" Italy cheered.

"Very vell. After ve all eat ve can go." Germany stated then they all started to eat.

* And done sorry about the late update. But anyways hope you all like it and leave a review. And don't forget to put what Kagome should be. And if you have any other suggestions on what the others should be for Halloween. Till next time bye bye. *


	16. Chapter 16

* Hello hello my readers. I want to thank you all for putting your input on what Kagome should be for Halloween I hope u all a wonderful Thanksgiving. Now I had 3 votes for Kagome to be a kitty so after this I will be holding a poll on my file if Kagome should dress up as Tio Vin or Kirara. Now on word to the story. *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own Hetalia axis powers or Inuyasha

* In the kitchen *

"Mmmmm yummy" Kagome said, while eating some more food.

"I agree it is very tasty." Adelea said while eating a biscuit.

"You should try some too, Tio Vin" Kagome said while holding out a sausage that Germany made.

Tio Vin gave a little growl and took the sausage.

"Giggle I think he likes it"

"~Ve~ do you think he would like some pasta" Italy said.

Germany shook his head. "Italy, I don't vink Tio Vin vould like pasta".

"Bbbut why? Everybody loves pasta" Italy says while moving his hands up and down.

"Big brother Italy, I don't think it would be heathy for Tio Vin. You don't want to make him sick do you?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No no no I don't want that to happen" Italy stated.

"Well now that is settled, lets all get ready to go" England says while putting his dishes in the sink.

"I agree, lets get going." Adelea said while grabbing Tio Vins bowl along with Kagomes and her plates.

"Yayyyyy" Kagome said while jumping down from her seat.

"Oi; lets get going maybe moi cherry would allow me to pick out her costume" France said while winking at Adelea.

"No way in hell you idiot!" Adelea said while giving France a dark glare.

"R r right" France stuttered out while making his way out of the room.

* A few minuets later *

"Is everyone ready" Germany called out. "Yes we are Germany. Lets gooooooo!" Italy said while grabbing Kagome's hand and taking off to the store.

Germany just shook his head while he and everyone else followed. "So Germany, what will u be?" Adelea asked.

"Me?" Germany gave a questioned look to Adelea. "Ya I'm very curious. You usually don't go along with this kind of stuff do you?"

"Well, not really" Geramany said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Look there's the store." Kagome said. Tio Vin follows while shaking his head at his masters childness.

Kagome runs inside and is in aw at that she sees. "This is so cool" She stated while looking around.

Soon everyone is off in a different direction searching for a costume.

"Big sister, what will you be for Halloween" Kagome asked while looking around.

"I'm not sure probably a pirate" Adelea said while looking at a pirate costume. "I think you would look good in that" Kagome said while smiling at her.

"Thank you. What are you going to be" Adelea asked.

"Hmmm I think I will be a….."

* Cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to go to my page and vote on what Kagome should be Tio Vin or Kirara. Till next time Bye Bye. *


	17. Chapter 17

* Hello hello everyone bluephoenixflame98 here with a new chapter. Sorry there wasn't an update for a while. I had exams, but I'm back with a fresh mind and ready to write you, my readers, a new chapter. Oh by the way don't forget to go on my page and chose what costume Kagome should dress up as. Enjoy the update. *

Disclamor: I bluephoenixflame98 dose not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axis powers

*With England, France and America*

"Dudes, what are you going to dress up as?" America questioned while they were walking though the costume department.

England thought for a moment then answered, "I plan on dressing up as a butler".

Both France and America gave him a dull look. "Really dude that's so lame. As for me I'm dressing up as a hero, just as I am for Kagome" America stated proudly.

"Oh really, well I'm going go be dressing up as a vampire for miss Adelea and Kagome" France stated proudly.

"That is so generic you ideate blond" England insulted. "Well at least I wont bore people to death with a stupid costumes, people will love mine" France shot back at England.

"How dare you, you bloody oaf." England said then proceeded to attack France.

"Really dudes, right now? Shesh. I wonder what the others are up to" America said.

*With Germany and Italy*

"Hey Germany, what do you think Kagome will dress up as" Italy asked while walking with Germany though a different part of the costume department.

"V don't know" Germany said while looking thru some costumes.

"I bet it will be something cute. Maybe a puppy, Tho, I do wonder what Adelea will be" Italy said while walking.

"Maybe she will be a vampire or a werewolf." Italy says.

"V v vhat Adelea doesn't seem like the type of voman to dress up like that" Germany said while turning a bit blush on his cheeks.

Italy looked at Germany and sees the blush on his face. "Ohhhhhhh… do you like Miss Adelea, Germany?" Italy asked.

Germany just looks away while blushing deeper. "V vts not Vhat you think v just admire her strength that's all" Germany said while coughing into his hand.

"In any case, let's chose out our costumes" Germany said while going back to looking at the costumes.

"I already know what I want to be" Italy said. "Oh and vhat's that" "Pastaaaaaaaaaaa" Italy said while giving a big smile.

Germany gave Italy a dead pained look. "And I know what you should be Germany" Italy said while looking at the costumes.

"V'm afraid to even ask but go ahead and tell me." Germany said.

Italy then pulled out an Egyptian King costume.

Germany's eyebrow started to twitch.

*And I'll leave it there for your imaginations now to see how Canada, China, and Russia are doing *

"Da what will you be China?" Russia asked.

"I will be a panda." China said while picturing Kagome's reaction to his costume. "What will you be Russia?" China asked.

"Hmmmm, I think I'll be a dragon. That way I can make all of you one with mother Russia" Russia said while smiling creepily.

"I don't think Kagome will like that." China said.

"I'll be a polar bear. Do you think she will like that" Canada said softly.

"Canada, when did you get here" China said surprised to here Canada.

" Sigh, I've been here all this time" Canada said.

*Poor Canada he can't quite seem to catch a brake. Anyways I hope you liked this update I'll try and get back to my update schedule. Next chapter we will find out what Kagome will be along with Tio Vin. Till next time bye bye. *


	18. Chapter 18

*Hello hello everybody bluephoenixflame98 here with the next chapter. Now I know everyone is excited to know what kagome will be. Well, we find out now. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I thank Demonic Kagome for the idea. Oh and if anyone would like to make pictures for my story then I give you my permission. Now, onward to the story. *

Disclamor: I bluephoenixflame98 does not own anything but the idea for this story.

*Back with Kagome, Adelea, and Tio Vin *

"I'm going to be a kitty that I read about" Kagome said while getting excited.

"Oh really? Can you describe how u are going to dress up as this kitty" Adelea said while smiling at Kagome.

"Ya I'm gong to have clip on twin tails, black cat ears on a cream headband, a cream and black layered skirt, a cream colored tank top, black arm warmers, tights, ballet flats and a tiara that lays across my forehead like the sailor scouts with a black diamond/star marking. I'm going to look like a niko" Kagome explained.

"Well are you a creative little girl." Adelea said while patting her head.

"Will you help me big sister?" Kagome asked while looking up at Adelea batting her innocent blue eyes.

Adelea smiled gently and nodded her head. "Of coures Kagome and I'm sure Tio Vin will help to" Adelea said.

"yayyyyyy" Kagome cheered while picking up Tio Vin and heading down the isle.

Adelea smiled but then frowned when she felt a presence she did not know. She turned around to the new visitor. "Can I help you sir?" Adelea asked.

"Yes I'm….."

*lets see how the others are doing after meeting back up *

"Dudes I'm so excited to see Kagome's expression when she see that I'm a hero" America said while grinning like an idiot.

"America stop acting like a child for once and get serious" England said while getting annoyed fast.

"Hey Germany, did you happen to call Japan before we left?" Italy asked.

"Ja I did, Vhy do you ask Italy?" Germany said.

"Cause I thought I saw Japan while we were walking though the store."

Everyone went silent for a few moments then looked toward Italy and screamed

"WHAT"

*Back with Adelea*

"I'm Japan" Japan said while giving a small bow.

"So you're the one that Kagome is supposed to be raised by" Adelea said while looking him up and down.

"Yes, when I was informed of what happened I was angered by it. I wish to help Kagome and I thank you for looking out for her" Japan said.

"Its no trouble at all, she has became like a little sister to me while I was helping her out" Adelea smiled at the memories.

Kagome then noticed Adelea talking to Japan and walked over to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Kagome and this is Tio Vin. What's your name" Kagome asked.

"Hello I'm Japan, Kagome" He said while shaking her hand.

"Are you going to be celebrating Halloween with us?" Kagome asked while tilting her head cutely.

"Ah w w well" Japan stuttered.

"Come now, have some fun Japan, this will give you bonding time with Kagome" Adelea said.

"O ok" Japan said while walking down the isle with Kagome.

* And that's a wrap for this chapter. Everyone knew this would be coming Japan and Kagome bonding time yayyyy. Anyways thank you all for your reviews you guys are the best. There is something I want you guys to think about. Who do you want Adelea to be paired up with it. Leave your idea in you review. Till next time bye bye. *


	19. Chapter 19

* I soooooo sorry everyone please forgive me *hands out forget-me-not flowers*. I have been so busy with school and work; I also had writers block. But don't worry summer is coming up and I plan on writting more chapters for you guys, my lovely readers. But now lets get onto the story. *

Disclaimer: I bluephoenixflame98 do not own Inuyasha or Hetalia axes powers

*With Japan, Tio Vin, Adelea, and Kagome *

"So you're the one who was supposed to take care of me?" Kagome asked.

"That's correct Kagome-sama" Japan said.

"So you're my big brother" Kagome said while looking at him with stars in her eyes.

Japan looks at Kagome and smiles and nodes.

"Yayyy I have more big brothers" Kagome cheered while hugging Japan. Tio Vin gives his best smile

Adelea looks at them and smiles. 'I'm happy for Kagome, she's getting the family she has always wanted'.

"Let's get you a costume." Kagome drags them down the isle to the costumes.

* Few hours later*

"There we go" Kagome said while giving a big smile to Japan.

'Japan was dressed as samurai from the feudal era'

"I love it Kagome-sama" Japan said while looking in a mirror.

"We best go find the others and head back to the conference building" Adelea said while she grabbed the other bags and Kagome grabbed Tio Vin.

'Japan takes off his costume and brings it up to the counter with the rest of the items.

"Is this all madam?" the casher asked.

"Yes, I believe so" Adelea responded politely

'After collecting their items they meet up with the others countries'

"Hihiiiiii" Kagome said while skipping up to them.

"Ah moi petit princess" France said while scooping her up into his arms and hugging her tight.

"Hihi Papa France" Kagome said while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome" Italy said while jumping for joy at seeing his baby sister.

"Big brother Italy" Kagome waved at Italy while smiling big.

"Miss Adelea vi take it she found a costume" Germany said while looking at the bags in her hands "and its also good to see you Japan"

"Like wise Mr. Germany" Japan bowed slightly.

"Yes, all four of us found costumes." Adelea said while Tio Vin nods his head from Kagomes arms.

"Good, nov lets head back" Germany said while heading back to the building.

*Once they get back to the conference building *

"Now that we got our costumes lets think of some treats" America said to Kagome while sitting in tea room they decorated.

"Candy! Candy! Candy! " Kagome said while cheering.

"Ahhahah, I agree we deserve candy" while dancing around with her.

"As much as this is entertaining to watch its time for Kagome to head to bed." Adelea said while waking into the room.

"Awwwwww" Kagome pouted at Adelea.

"Not gonna work Kagome." Adelea said sternly while picking her up and heading to Chinas room.

"Night, night big brother" Kagome waves while snuggling into kagomes shoulder.

"Night Kagome" America said while heading to his own room for the night.

* And that's a wrap I apologize again for the big gap in chapters but don't worry I'll try to get things going again during summer. And I still need pairing ideas so review and tell me who should be with Adelea and what you all want to see happen in the story. Till next time bye bye *


End file.
